The End Of The World
by Fire Witch
Summary: Well, the title doesn't say it all! Harry is leaving Hogwarts... FOREVER! Bwahahah! (Or so we thought...) I have lots more planned after this first chapter... Annette gets some Romance, but I won't tell you what happens to Harry! There is a leetle D/


Goodbye Harry  
  
It was Harry Potter's last day of school at Hogwarts. Forever. He walked dazed through the hallways, the well-used corridors not registering in his mind. He entered the great hall, not notising the silence that greeted him, not paying attntion to the applause that began to break out throughout the hall. His eyes were fixated on the Gryffindoor table, where Hermione and Ron should have been waiting, ready to greet him. Should have been, but weren't. He didn't see them anywhere, and in his current mind state, he forgot that he never would again. His eyes grazed over the fact that only about 100 Hogwarts students were in the great hall, none of them slytherins, and let them casually slide over the ommision of all the staff but Dumbledoor, McGonnogal, and Trelwany. Dazed, he sat down, and began talking to a Ginny that wasn't there. When this realization came to him, he noticed the absence of a Creevy wishing for his autograph or picture of to have a word with him. Lavender, Parvati, Snape, Malfoy, Hermione...  
  
The names piled up in Harry's head until he thought he would burst. The only ones that were left were the first, second, and third years, pluss some stragglers in 4th. There were no more slytherins, when all the older ones had gone to fight, 3/4 of the school turned on the ones from the Dark side, that bore the dark mark, and the ones that didn't, like Malfoy, were already on the run from the Dark Lord... Harry groaned as he remembered it all. Yes, he had defeated Voldemort, but he had used Avada Kadavra... and had been out cold until now. Someone had taken him inside, he knew, it must have been one of the fourth years, because everyone else that was allowed outside... dead. It registered somewhere in his mind that Dumbledoor was speaking to him, but he didn't listen.  
  
***  
  
"We are all in debt to Mr. Potter, and I would like to have him come up here and say a few words." concluded McGonnogal. Annette saw Dumbledoor nudging Harry, the boy she had dragged inside. Harry looked terrible; his glasses were lopsided, his often- messy hair was twice as bad as it usually was, and his robes were torn and bloodstained. Harry got up- Annette saw that he moved as if in a dream. His words were short, and choked, like someone was drawing them out of him with a painful metal hook.   
  
"I have lost so many, so have you... look at us... but we are safe now." Harry sat down by the podium and proceeded to go to sleep. Annette turned to her friends, Myra, Sheri, Kandi, Patricia, and Jenna. They all looked sad-eyed, they had lost someone dear in the anti-slytherin crusade. Michelle was innocent, though her father wasn't, and had spelled her, despite all her protests, to bear a dark mark "for safety." Tears came to Annette's eyes as she thought about it. An arm clasped about her shoulder, Jack's arm. She blinked back the tears from her eyes and leaned on his shoulder, drawing a suspicious look from Myra.   
  
The calm of the hall was broken when a dark-robed figure entered the great hall. "You ruined my lord, and now I will ruin you." Said a voice that Annette recognized as Pansy Parkinson's. The figure raised her wand arm, pointed it towards Harry's sleeping figure. As if sensing the danger, Harry stirred, opening his eyes to see Pansy.  
  
***  
  
Harry roused in his sleep, and was greeted by a familiar figure. Pansy. Harry felt almost sure Hermione had killed Pansy for murdering her precious Draco, but... here she was. Perhapse Pansy had killed Hermione first. Harry was not particularly frightened, he had faced worse enemies that one Pansy Parkinson. He reached for his wand, but that was when he heard it. Her voice spoke of his emminant death, her tone of utter hate, yet a bitter sadness at having to do this. "I'll kill you," she choked out, and Harry knew it was true. He looked closer at her, and noticed the tears running down her face. Harry decided to make this easier for her, and continued to reach into his robe. A whisper, surprisingly strong, came to him. "Goodbye, Harry." 


End file.
